


Cluedo

by Katsudon_fatale



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cluedo, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_fatale/pseuds/Katsudon_fatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He liked playing Cluedo. So did I. Before I played it with him. He actually deduced that the victim had done it.' - The Blog of John. H. Watson. A short story about the first time John and Sherlock played Cluedo together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluedo

Dedicated to doctorpetasherlockpotter on tumblr

~~~~~~

John walked up the seventeen steps and found Sherlock on the sofa, sulking. There hasn't been a case for three weeks, and Sherlock was growing irritated, and an irritated Sherlock was never good. This was why John got out today. He went out just to get Sherlock something.

'Here,' he handed over the box to the consulting detective. 'We can play this together,' he said.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at what he saw. 'Clue... Cluedo? What is that?' He asked, examine the alien object in his hand.

'It is a game,' John explained, not even surprised that Sherlock didn't know what it was. 'A character has been murdered, and the first player that deduces who the murderer is wins,' sighing, he handed Sherlock a booklet. 'All the rules are on there. Do you want to play or not?'

Shrugging, Sherlock sat up on the sofa and looked at the game curiously. 'I might as well. Nothing can be less mentally stimulating than just staring at the ceiling anyway.'

~~~~~~

'I don't understand,' Sherlock spoke when John won for the third time in a row. 'Mr. Green can't be the murderer. Dr. Black pretended to kill himself.' He rolled his eyes. 'This game is boring.'

John sighed, albeit feeling a bit smug that for the first time, he was better at something than Sherlock. 'Mr. Green is the murderer. Just because you lose doesn't mean you have to challenge the rules,' he jested good-naturedly.

'Besides, faking someone's death is simply impossible,' John added as he began to put the game away. Sherlock didn't help John (which is not surprising at all).

'It is improbable, but nothing is impossible,' Sherlock replied.

'Well, you can't just pretend to die and have everyone believe you. It is just not possible,' John said.

Sherlock didn't answer this time. Instead, he just stared at the game board and murmured so quietly that John almost didn't hear him.

'Is it?'

~~~~~~

I hope you enjoyed this story. I saw a post about someone wanting a fan fiction in their ask box on tumblr, and this just happened. Please review if you enjoy it. :) Thanks!

~Mol


End file.
